Innovative platelet storage container is developed to prevent bacterial growth in the stored platelets at blood centers. The new container fulfils blood bank needs in safely storing platelets collected from donors for more than 5 days at room temperature. The container is built with natural materials that have the characteristics in capturing and killing bacteria without involving any drugs, chemicals, or radiations. The stored platelets are isolated from the natural material therefore their medical qualities are not compromised and their safety is not affected. Initial prototypes of the container were built by the development team. The prototypes were tested by an outside lab for proof of concept. Initial results indicated the effectiveness of the new container in eliminating inoculated Staphylococcus Aureus bacterial contamination in 5 days and in 7 days of storage with encouraging platelet count results. This study aims to expand on proof of concept testing and to verify the effectiveness of the new container in eliminating four species of the most fatal bacteria (Staphylococcus Epidermidis, Staphylococcus Aureus, Pseudomonas Aeruginosa and Serratia Marcescens) without compromising platelet quality.